Nova Vida (Omegaverse)
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: O que poderia mudar aos olhos do pequeno ruivo, após a grande reviravolta do destino?


Notas da Coelha: Quando vi a imagem que deu a ideia para a fic Marinheiro de primeira viagem, eu nunca imaginei que em seguida conseguiria escrever mais duas seguindo o esquema que gosto de escrever, que é slice of life. Para entender essa fic, não há necessidade de ler a primeira, mas se se interessar, ficarei muito feliz em saber o que achou!

Fic sem betar, assim que possível e uma revisão melhor seja feita, os possíveis erros que venham a passar, serão arrumados. Perdoem por algum tipo de transtorno!

Essa fic, era para ter sido postada anteriormente, próximo ao meu aniversário, que foi no dia 07/02 passado, mas bem como Heat, eu não consigo terminar tudo no prazo, e várias outras coisas aconteceram... bem, sem delongas, espero que gostem!

A imagem utilizada não é minha. Todos os direitos reservados ao seu fotógrafo!

**oOoOoOo**

Às lágrimas deslizavam lentamente pelas rechonchudas bochechas. O dia com o céu nublado, parecia igualar-se a sombra negra que se abatia sobre aquela feliz família.

O inverno se aproximava, e o vento gelado daquela manhã parecia fustigar a suave cútis do pequeno ruivo que, agarrado às pernas de sua mãe, estavam ali, dando seu último adeus.

Quis o destino, retirar do convívio com os seus, o alfa austero e de apenas vinte e nove anos, o arrebatando definitivamente de sua família, que há menos de quatro anos havia aumentado com a chegada de tão bonito ser. Queria Francis, que o pequeno que havia herdado de si sua vasta cabeleira avermelhada e os expressivos olhos violáceos de sua mãe, que este fosse um grande homem! Que seguisse seus passos, e fosse um alfa honrado. Queria o Deschamps mais velho se orgulhar, mais do que já o fazia. Mas a ele não fora possível ter esse privilégio. Não o veria se formar, e muito menos saberia qual seria seu segundo gênero.

Um acidente de trânsito havia lhe ceifado a vida. E naquela manhã, sua esposa e filho tinham a cruel e triste tarefa de lhe dizer o último adeus!

\- Vamos, Dégel! - chamou-lhe a atenção a jovem ômega de pouco mais de vinte e quatro anos. - Despeça-se de seu pai! - Brigitta solicitou tentando conter as lágrimas. Seu coração dolorido se apiedara mais por ver seu bem maior tentando também reter as lágrimas, buscando seguir o que seu tio Stéphane havia lhe orientado. Mas era uma tarefa muito difícil para uma criança de apenas quatro anos, que ainda não conseguia entender os desígnios da vida.

\- _Maman… papa non_ vai mai' voltá? - Dégel murmurou ao encarar a cova aberta, e o negro caixão repousando ao fundo.

\- _Non, mon cher_! - soluçou a ômega, sendo amparada pelo irmão mais velho. - Seja um bom menininho, e faça o que lhe pedi. - a voz baixa, o olor calmo tentando envolver e tranquilizar seu filhote.

Sem nada dizer, o ruivinho lançou as lindas margaridas sobre o esquife, e enterrando o rosto nas roupas da mãe, se deixou levar pela dor da saudades que já se fazia presente.

Alçando o filhote no colo, Brigitta olhou uma última vez para a sepultura, e sem olhar para trás, deixou-se ser conduzida por Stéphane.

oOoOoOo

\- _Non_! - a voz esganiçada da ômega cortou o que seu famigerado sogro estava a lhe dizer. - Dégel e eu _non_ precisamos de sua compaixão disfarçada de desejo puritano em nos ajudar! - rosnou enfurecida.

\- Brigitta, eu só quero o bem para vocês dois! Aceite que Dégel vá para a melhor escola da Suíça, e venha ficar comigo! - insistiu.

\- _Non, monsieur_ Deschamps! Nunca nos aceitou, nunca aceitou que seu filho se casou comigo! E ainda fez o pior, ofertou dinheiro para que eu largasse Francis para contigo ficar! - rosnou a castanha. Seus olhos violáceos faiscavam incontidos. Lembrava muito bem o que Francis sempre lhe dizia, o pai dele venderia a alma se isso lhe rendesse bons lucros. E ela tinha certeza que boa coisa não vinha de seu sogro. Um alfa prepotente, e seguidor das leis e dos bons costumes da época.

\- Ora, você sabe melhor que ninguém que és uma mulher atraente, e como não querer tal preciosidade? - coqueteou tentando dessa maneira que a mesma abrandasse um pouco seu gênio. - Posso prover por vocês dois. Vocês sabem que moro sozinho, que minha casa é grande, seria bom ter companhia e poder cuidar da família de meu único filho! - ao terminar de falar, deixou sua mão parar sobre a cabeça do neto, que se esquivando ao toque, correu esconder-se atrás de sua progenitora. - Veja, meu neto tem medo de mim, e isso é tudo culpa única e exclusiva daquele ingrato e sua! - acusou rosnando e arreganhando os dentes pontiagudos.

\- Dobre a língua para falar de quem quer que seja, mas principalmente de Francis! - exigiu a ômega em altos brados. Não iria se submeter ao pai de seu alfa, nem que este lhe usasse a voz de comando. Havia aprendido a lição, e não mais se veria intimidada por ele. - Fora! - bradou ao indicar a porta e começar a escorraça-lo.

Uma atitude não esperada, algo que aquele alfa prepotente nunca sonhara que aconteceria. Havia menosprezado aquela mulher, e em seu ser uma leve chama ardeu desejando tê-la ao seu lado. Quando pensou que se conseguisse se aproximar, poderia tentar algo, teve seus intentos frustrados. Não contava com a intromissão do recém chegado, e sua entrada intempestiva.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - quis saber Stéphane ao encarar o outro alfa. Lúpus ou não, iria enfrentá-lo pelo bem dos seus. - Brigitta, eu a escutei lá de fora! - e mirou a irmã que continuava impassível a mirar o outro alfa.

-_ Non_ foi nada, Stéphane! - tentou apaziguar, pois não queria que o irmão se envolvesse em um atrito corpo a corpo com aquele velho decrépito. - _Monsieur_ Deschamps já estava de saída! - e ao proferir essas palavras, indicou novamente a porta para se auto afirmar.

Com um olhar mortal, o velho alfa marchou para fora da vida daquela família.

Sem perguntar absolutamente nada, Stéphane Dupreh, um exímio bioquímico, abraçou a irmã e o pequeno ruivo. Sabia tudo o que se passara na vida daquela família, e jurara ao amigo falecido, que nunca deixaria seu pai colocar as mãos nojentas sobre sua esposa e filho.

\- Já arrumou tudo? - perguntou ao pé do ouvido da ômega.

\- _Oui_, Stéphane! - fez uma pausa para poder mirar o mais velho nos olhos. - Tem certeza que devemos ir junto contigo? Eu tenho medo que ele vá atrás de nós!

\- _Non_ tema, Gitta! - murmurou o apelido carinhoso da irmã, ao mesmo tempo que lhe acarinhava o rosto bonito. - Eu estarei com vocês sempre, e teremos também Nikos! - prometeu. - E eu tenho certeza que Dégel e você vão amar a Grécia! Athenas é maravilhosa! - sorriu. - E quando esse boçal der pela falta de vocês, já estaremos longe!

\- Mas ele sabe que você está na Grécia, Stéphane, tenho medo por meu filhote, que ainda é muito pequeno para entender a maldade da pessoas! - Brigitta sabia o que estava falando. Temia que seu rebento tivesse o mesmo estigma que ela, e parecia sentir em seu ser, que Dégel poderia sim ser como ela: um ômega!

\- _Non_ se preocupe, _mon ange_! - Stéphane mirou-a com carinho.

Ele não era um simples bioquímico, tinha conexões entre as famílias mais bem vistas, a nata grega, e já tinham um destino, eles nunca seriam localizados, não se fossem para Corintho!

oOoOoOo

\- _Non, mon amour_! Por favor! - pediu Brigitta ao abraçar o ruivinho. - _Non_ chore! Foi só um pequeno tombo! - murmurou. - _Non_ precisa ficar assim! - sentando na poltrona confortável, arrependeu-se por não ter comprado a cama com a grade de proteção.

Desde que haviam chegado as terras helênicas, que seu pequeno filhote tinha pesadelos com o avô, que o levava embora, e aquele fora mais um. A calmaria conseguida por algumas semanas se dava por ter os tios sempre perto, mas tudo voltara a acontecer com a mudança para a nova casa.

\- Já passou, foi apenas um pesadelo, _mon ange_! - acariciando lentamente as costas do filhote, Brigitta esticou-se um pouco, e buscando pelo exemplar do livro preferido do pequeno, murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele. - Que tal se eu te ler um pouco?

\- O Jacalézinho, maman? - Dégel perguntou ao se afastar para poder mirá-la nos olhos. - O tiu Nikos e o tiu Stéphane vaum se juntá a nóis? - quis saber, pois o pequeno já estava acostumado com os tios a lhe contar histórias.

\- _Oui, mon amour_! - concordou, limpando o rosto ainda molhado do pequeno com lenços de papel, para em seguida Brigitta continuar. - Seus tios _non_ virão hoje! Eles estão na casa deles… - sentiu seu coração se partir ao reparar no desapontamento do menor, mas precisava continuar a distraí-lo. - Vamos, assoe! - ordenou assim que posicionou outro lenço sobre o narizinho arrebitado do filhote. - Isso… bom menino! Agora deite, para que eu possa começar. - pediu ao mostrar-lhe o livro.

Esperando que o ruivinho se ajeitasse, cobriu-o com as cobertas, e ajeitou ao seu lado o pequeno coelho branco de pelúcia. O último presente que Francis havia lhe regalado.

A voz limpa e cristalina quebrando o silêncio do quarto, o conto ganhando força na voz da ômega. Embalado pela calmaria da voz e do cheiro característico de sua mãe, o pequeno fechou os olhinhos adormecendo logo em poucos minutos. Continuando a ler, Brigitta resolveu ficar mais um pouco em sua companhia.

Fazia pouco tempo que haviam conseguido comprar uma pequena, mas aconchegante casa com o dinheiro da venda da residência em que moravam na França. Agora vivendo somente os dois, era estranho não ter o irmão e cunhado com eles. Certo que Stéphane tinha sua vida, e estava noivo, por isso Brigitta adiantara a saída da casa que os recebera de braços abertos. Não queria que Dégel e ela se tornassem um estorvo para o novo casal que se formava. Mas também não poderia imaginar que seu filhote, fosse sentir a falta também de seus tios.

Beijando a testa do pequeno, deixou a luz noturna acesa, e voltando para seu quarto, checou as horas no eletrônico. Uma mensagem do irmão surgiu ao tocar o ícone do Whatsapp. Leu e releu antes de enviar uma resposta e informar sobre o retorno, agora mais constantes, dos pesadelos.

Deixando o celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, a ômega seguiu até o banheiro conjunto ao seu quarto, mas retornou apressada, ao escutar o toque característico que ela havia aplicado para o irmão. Não queria em hipótese alguma, que Camus fosse acordado pelo barulho irritante.

\- Gitta, você precisa que eu e o Nikos vamos até aí? - Stéphane perguntou. Na voz grave um pouco de preocupação.

\- De jeito nenhum, Stéphane! - negou a mais nova. - _Non_ há necessidade, _mon ange!_

\- Gitta, por favor, aceite! - Nikos que ouvia a conversa por estar no viva voz pediu. Fazia pouco que conhecia pessoalmente o sobrinho e a cunhada, mas já nutria um carinho enorme por eles.

\- Oh! Nikos… Stéphane, juro que _non_ saberia o que fazer sem vocês, mas creio que eu e Dégel, tenhamos que enfrentar esse novo recomeço sozinhos, sei que poderemos sempre contar com vocês, mas agora é hora de levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente.

\- _Non_ vou insistir então, Gitta! - o alfa suspirou derrotado. Deles dois, a irmã caçula havia herdado a teimosia de sua progenitora, e ele rezava para que Dégel não fosse igual, mas já começava a dar indícios de que havia puxado a ambos os pais.

\- Mas vocês estão bem mesmo? - Nikos insistiu. Seu instinto de ômega parecia lhe gritar para que estivessem todos juntos como em uma grande família.

\- _Oui_, estamos! Foi apenas um sonho ruim. - Brigitta fez uma leve pausa para poder pensar. - Novamente sonhou com o avô Deschamps! - confessou por fim. - Mas ele já voltou a dormir. Dégel é um garotinho muito especial e bondoso, mas sente muita a falta de Francis e de vocês dois, mesmo sabendo que estamos a poucas quadras de distância.

\- Outro dia, ele me disse que _non_ estaria com medo, pois sabia que poucas ruas e quadras nos separavam dele. - Stéphane murmurou ao conter o riso e concordar com o que a irmã lhes acabara de contar. - Essa tarde mesmo no parquinho, ele nos perguntou sobre isso, se era verdade mesmo!

\- Ah! Casal… por favor! Deixemos essa conversa para depois sim? - Gitta pediu ao sorrir divertida. - Amanhã levantarei cedo! É o primeiro dia de aulas de Dégel no jardim da infância, e tenho medo que ele demore a se familiarizar com a nova língua, mesmo com as aulinhas intensivas que teve com esses dois tios babões! - rindo muito, ouviu os dois homens as gargalhadas.

\- Tudo vai dar certo, Gitta! - o alfa ponderou. - Você vai conseguir ir buscá-lo a tarde? - perguntou preocupado, pois a irmã iria trabalhar na empresa familiar de seu ômega, os Miklos.

\- _Oui_, vou sim, Stéphane! O senhor Miklos disse que meu horário será o mesmo que o de Nikos! - lembrou a ômega castanha.

\- Sim, e nós daremos muito bem juntos! - completou o outro ômega. - Nos vemos amanhã, Gitta!

\- Ora, já querem encerrar sem nos despedirmos? - o alfa reclamou ante os risos de sua irmã e de seu homem.

Ainda com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, Brigitta antes de deitar, seguiu até o quarto do filho apenas para ter a certeza que este estava ainda dormindo. Suspirando tranquila, retornou para seu quarto, e tão logo colocou sua cabeça no travesseiro adormeceu.

oOoOoOo

O primeiro dia do ano letivo havia raiado. O céu límpido, o sol a brilhar esplendorosamente, parecia destoar dos ânimos do pequeno Deschamps. A animação havia se evaporado tão logo descobrira que não poderia levar seu querido Floquinho consigo para a escola.

\- Mas _maman_… uuu Floquinho vai ficá tliste sem eu! - insistiu o pequeno ao mirá-la com os olhos vitrificados pelas lágrimas represadas. O coelhinho branco - o estopim de toda aquela tormenta - abraçado fortemente pelo ruivinho.

\- _Mon amour_, você _non_ vai querer perdê-lo,_ non_ é? A escolinha é grande e o que aconteceria se ele fugisse o deixando para trás? - perguntou a castanha com a voz dramática. - Aqui em casa, ele ficará com o Agapito o sapinho, e com o Juca Tigrado! - gracejou ela ao lembrar os nomes dos bichinhos de pelúcia preferidos do filhote, e apontá-los sobre a cama.

\- Ele _non_ vai cholá? - Dégel fez beicinho ao finalmente deixar o coelhinho branco em cima de sua cama.

\- _Non_, eu garanto! - Brigitta respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, e deixando que seus feromônios acalmassem ao pequeno.

\- 'Tá bem! - murmurou Dégel ao mirar os olhos de sua mãe, e suspirar derrotado. – 'Chau, Floquinho, p'ometo que volto logo! - beijando o coelhinho branco, o filhote pulou no colo da mãe, deixando-se levar para o seu primeiro dia na escolinha, e no jardim de infância.

Tentando animar seu rebento, Brigitta ia cantarolando músicas que o mesmo amava, mas este parecia não estar muito à vontade com tudo aquilo. Camus cantava um pouco deixando-se levar, mas logo ficava quieto, observando tudo ao redor pela janela traseira do carro, veículo esse que o tio Stéphane havia emprestado até que pudessem ter o deles.

Um muro bem colorido e cheiinho de desenhos peculiares, finalmente acabou por chamar-lhe a atenção. Deixando-se carregar para fora, assim que foi posto no chão, abriu um sorriso feliz ao deparar-se com o coelho branco de Alice.

\- Olha, maman! - puxou a ômega pela mão apontando para o muro. - É talde! É talde, tão talde até que alde… - recitou a parte que mais gostava de seu desenho favorito.

\- Viu, eu disse que seria divertido, e que você iria gostar. - a castanha terminou de falar, sapecando-lhe um beijo estalado nas rosadas bochechas.

Rindo o pequeno acompanhou a mãe até a entrada do referido local. Com curiosidade, seus olhinhos violáceos fixaram na figura um pouco mais alta que sua mãe, de olhos levemente puxados e fios ébanos, que recebia a todos com um sorriso jovial.

\- Olá, sejam bem vindos, sou Yuuri! - apresentou-se fazendo uma leve reverência. - E você, quem é, pequenino? - perguntou a apontar para a barriguinha do francês e em seguida mirar a mulher que o acompanhava.

\- Seja educado, _mon ange_! Responda a Yuuri! - pediu Brigitta, mas o máximo que seu pequeno fez, fora se esconder com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

Balançando a cabeça, Dégel não abriu sua pequena boca, e continuando onde estava, mirou a mãe com relutância. Tudo era muito novo, e aquele ômega era um desconhecido ainda para o jovenzinho.

\- Prazer, Yuuri, somos Brigitta e Dégel Deschamps! - estendendo-lhe a mão, a jovem esperou que o moreno a cumprimentasse.

\- Sejam bem-vindos! Podem se dirigir ao pátio interno, logo eu e os outros professores iremos por nossas turmas, mas creio que seu pequeno ficará comigo no Jardim Um! - e mirando mais uma vez o ruivinho com um sorriso radiante, viu esse segurar forte nas roupas de sua mãe.

Deixando que eles seguissem, o nipônico recebeu outras mães e seus pequenos, com o mesmo sorriso e seus saudares.

Puxando um pouco a mão de Brigitta, Dégel esperou que a mesma ficasse de sua altura para poder finalmente lhe perguntar.

\- Maman, pulque u Yuu-Yuuli tem zoinhos puxados? - Dégel e sua curiosidade poderiam deixar qualquer um acuados, mas não Brigitta.

\- Ah! _Mon ange_! É por que ele é de outro país assim como nós. - a castanha pensou antes de continuar. - Ele é de origem asiática, por isso tem certas diferenças, assim como você tem esse narizinho arrebitado e cheio de sardinhas! - gracejou ao tocar a ponta do nariz de seu filhote, sendo acompanhada na risada.

\- Ingual ao papa! - Dégel disse orgulhoso.

\- Isso mesmo, _mon amour_! - concordou a ômega parando próximo de outras mães e seus pequenos.

Tão logo os professores se apresentaram, e as turmas foram seguindo uma a uma, somente os menorzinhos haviam ficado ainda no pátio. O ômega moreno e outra moça ruiva ficaram para juntos começarem a chamar seus alunos.

Quando nome de Dégel foi proferido pelo japonês, o pequeno francês tentou puxar sua mãe junto, mas Brigitta nem se moveu. Agachando a frente do ruivo começou a falar com calma, e deixando o olor a cerejas rodeá-lo para que este se tranquilizasse.

\- Dégel, aqui você terá de ficar sem mim! - começou a explicar, a voz doce e melodiosa. - Preciso ir trabalhar, e na escolinha, você terá novos coleguinhas e o tio Yuuri como companhia. - e para enfatizar o que dizia, apontou para os demais pequeninos que se juntavam ao redor do moreno. Uns chorosos e outros não. - Promete que vai ser um bom garotinho e estudioso? Que vai sempre obedecer os mais velhos e ao tio Yuuri? - perguntou ao beijar-lhe a testa.

\- _Oui, p'ometo, maman!_ \- respondeu o pequeno ao dar um forte abraço em sua progenitora, e sem seguida seguir até seu professor. Voltando-se para ver a ômega, Dégel acenou em despedida, e ouvindo a solicitação, entrou na fila seguindo os demais até o local que seria sua sala por todo aquele ano letivo.

oOoOoOo

Balançando a cabeça, o ruivo tentou afastar aquelas recordações de seus pensamentos. O interessante era que nem mesmo ele conseguia se lembrar de como havia se perdido em pensamentos. Volvendo os olhos para trás, sorriu ao deparar-se com Camus em sua cadeirinha, a mochila cheia de coelhinhos ao lado, juntamente com a pequena lancheira onde se encontrava seu lanche. Era o primeiro dia de aulas para o ruivinho, que estava indo para a mesma instituição que um dia Dégel também fora. Talvez por isso mesmo havia recordado de tantas coisas… sua mãe, os tios e até mesmo do doce Yuuri, aquele japonês de grande coração que lhe ensinara tanto ao longo dos anos em que este fora seu mestre.

Talvez, Dégel nunca poderia imaginar como a vida dele e de sua mãe fosse se renovar, e que poderiam ser felizes com aquele novo recomeço, com aquela nova chance para uma nova vida!

Riu-se ao escutar Camus reclamando que seu querido bichinho havia ficado em casa. Muito parecido consigo mesmo quando ainda filhote.

\- Camie, Casquinha e Merlin _non_ podem vir para a escolinha! - repetiu o que já havia lhe dito anteriormente antes de deixarem a residência familiar.

\- Ma' maman, o Casquinha vai cholá! - Camus fez beicinho ao cruzar os bracinhos sobre o peito.

\- _Non, mon amour!_ Ele _non_ irá chorar, Merlin fará companhia para seu doce caranguejinho de pelúcia! - Dégel respondeu controlando a vontade de rir. - E também na escolinha você terá muitos amiguinhos para brincar!

\- Veldade, maman? - perguntou com curiosidade.

\- _Oui_, claro que sim, e terá também um ótimo professor para lhe ensinar muitas coisas! - o ômega ruivo respondeu para logo parar o carro próximo a entrada, retirando o pequeno de sua cadeirinha, e o levando pela mão até o portão. Um saudosismo o tomou, e sorriu ao ser recebido por um homem loiro, de olhos levemente puxados e expressivas íris esverdeadas.

\- Bom dia, sejam bem-vindos! Meu nome é Yuri, queiram adentrar, e fiquem a vontade, logo os pequenos seguiram com seus professores.

\- Bom dia, Dégel e Camus Lykourgos! _Merci_! - agradeceu o ruivo levando o pequeno para dentro.

Ao finalmente todo o corpo docente se apresentar, Dégel sorriu satisfeito ao ligar o sobrenome do professor de seu filho ao de seu antigo mestre naquela mesma instituição. Uma boa memória, sim ele tinha, e esperava que Camus também pudesse ter várias lembranças maravilhosas de sua infância! Abaixando a altura de seu filhote, o ruivo mais velho sorriu enternecido.

\- P'ometo sé um bom mininu, num fazê estlipulia, e lespeitá o tiu Yuli! - prometeu Camus ao agarrar Dégel em um abraço de coala.

\- É assim que se fala, filhote! Maman volta às quinze horas para te pegar! - prometeu o francês. - Agora vá lá! - deu-lhe uma leve palmadinha nos fundilhos, e acenou de volta quando seu pequeno rebento se foi seguindo o loiro ômega com olhos de soldado.

Ao entrar no carro, buscou por seu eletrônico e chamou pelo marido.

\- _Ágape_, como foi? - a voz forte e levemente rouca de Kardia soou do outro lado.

\- Mais tranquilo do que eu esperava! - comentou Dégel. - Você tinha razão, Camie nem chorou ao me deixar. - murmurou um tanto desapontado.

\- Dé… não fique assim, nós sabíamos que nosso pequeno um dia começaria a descobrir o mundo! - Kardia arrulhou.

\- Kardia Lykourgos! - rosnou o ômega. - Non me irrite, nosso filhote é novo demais, e terá tempo para descobrir as coisas, e ter uma nova vida! Por hora, deixemos ele ser nosso único bebê! - pediu.

O riso divertido e escrachado do alfa lúpus quebrando o clima pesado, acabou por deixar o ruivo mais sério.

\- Desculpa, meu amor, só queria pegar sua veia! - confessou o loiro. - Eu também estou preocupado com Camie, e tenho certeza que a noite ele deve ter chorado quando dissemos que na escola ele não nos teria, mas você sabe como ele não gosta de demonstrar muito seus sentimentos, não é?

\- Ele puxou isso de sua família! - Dégel acusou, mas riu divertido, pois sabia que o filho havia puxado aos dois lados, tanto Lykourgos como Deschamps. - Mon amour, estou chegando na Clínica, falo contigo a noite, amo-te! - começou a se despedir.

\- Também te amo, doutor Lykourgos! - gracejou Kardia. - A noite vou te levar meu cão para que o consulte, ele está precisando de um check-up! - riu coquete.

\- Ah! Consultas particulares e fora de horário são o dobro do preço! - gargalhou ao escutar o muxoxo antes de desligar. Somente aquele aloprado para conseguir arrancar risos e até mesmo gargalhadas do senhor centrado e sério veterinário.

Dégel amava aquele grego amalucado, e agradecia muito aos céus pelo que havia acontecido com ele e sua família. Realmente começar uma nova vida na Grécia, fora a melhor coisa!

oOoOoOo

**Lembretes e explicações:**

O nome Floquinho para o coelhinho branco de Dégel, bem como Juca Tigrado, são nomes inventados por mim. Já Agapito o sapo, bem, vou entregar minha idade… rsrs esse sapinho existiu em um programa da TV Cultura chamado Bambalalão (1977 a 1990) onde assistir esse programa e me divertir com esse sapo e os outros fantoches era para mim, uma criança de apartamento, a maior diversão!

O nome Casquinha, bem... esse já é meu velho conhecido, e também foi criação minha, para a Yoru, uma das irmãs da dupla Insane Dreams, onde eu claro só poderia ser a sonhadora! E sim, lá também ele é um doce e fofinho sirizinho! ^^

Os sobrenomes Deschamps, bem como Lykourgos são idéias minhas, se os quiserem usar, favor pedir, pois não caí a mão e nem faz nascer uma espinha na ponta do nariz!

Para quem não se ligou, temos dois Yuri's sendo intrusos nessa fanfic, mas eu não resisti em os colocar em uma pequena aparição! Eu acho fofo quando dizem que o moreno em questão fica bem de professor primário!

O livro 'O jacarezinho egoísta' existe e é de autoria de Chloris Arruda de Araújo, e eu tenho esse exemplar até hoje! Vale muito a pena ler, mesmo sendo literatura infantil!

**Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*Coelha quietinha arrumando a formatação da nova fic que está para colocar no ar. Uma música calma tocando baixinho pelos fones de ouvido.*

Kardia: Devo te dar um beijo, Coelha? *perguntando de supetão ao puxar o fone e falar bem baixinho próximo ao ouvido da loira.

Hein? Como? Kardiaaaaa? *olhar arregalado na direção do demonho dourado* Ah! Por favor, nem vem!

Kardia: Poxa! E eu nem posso lhe agradecer por essas três últimas fics? *fazendo muxoxo e um leve beicinho*

Sério isso? Ah! Me deixa seu maluco! Fica lá com o seu gelo, e me deixa terminar aqui. Já estou começando a ficar irritada por conta do sono...

Kardia: Tá muito bom, nem mesmo quando eu venho tecer um elogio... Ah! Se catar... *saindo, não sem esquecer de fulminar a pula pula com os olhos*

Misericórdia! Mil desculpas para você que chegou até aqui, e viu esse aloprado começar a querer me podar! Bom, mas deixemos isso de lado, não? E bem, obrigado para quem até aqui chegou, se sentires vontade, faça essa Coelha feliz, e me deixem comentários!

Até meu próximo surto!  
beijos


End file.
